


Basking In The Thrill Of You

by m_ecx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loves Marinette, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre Relationship, adrienette - Freeform, adrien’s thoughts!!!, i love adrienette, ice skater ! marinette, marinette loves adrien, no dialogue blah i hate writing dialogue, pre reveal, pure fluff, this is so short sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ecx/pseuds/m_ecx
Summary: In which Adrien watches Marinette ice skate for the first time and gets a little star struck





	Basking In The Thrill Of You

**Author's Note:**

> quite possible just an excuse to write a very much in love adrien while also including skater!marinette

She flowed effortlessly across the ice, loose dark locks spilling from her tight bun as she spun, Adrien was mesmerized. Marinette looked so perfectly imperfect, so content in her element. 

She was the epitome of grace. Her usually bubbly energy was gone replaced with a sense of confidence. Her jumps high and powerful, free would be the best word to describe it. 

The amount of practice and hard work shined through as she landed them easily. With each movement, Marinette seemed to pour out all her emotions onto the ice, captivating both him and the rest of the audience. 

Adrien’s bouquet of deep red roses suddenly seemed too small, as were words, to express the amount of great she was and how great she was doing.

Marinette finished, far to fast in his opinion, in a grand pose. A wide smile across her face, her arms up in a v formation and her feet in a unique position that Adrien couldn’t place a name on. What he could name although was the pure happiness in her bluebell eyes that he knew could be seen by the people in the farthest back of the stadium. 

She was so breathtakingly beautiful. His heart twirled with her as she spun around to bow to each side of the audience. Her smile filled with kindness as flowers and teddy bears where thrown on the onto the ice.

He watched as she got off the ice, her coach talking to her which she mindlessly ignored as she scanned the bleachers. Finally after scanning row after row, her pretty eyes locked with his. She smiled ,full of exhaustion due to just skating an entire program but nevertheless dazzling, giving him a small wave. And then he smiled back, trying to press all his emotions into one smile. His happiness, his pride, his admiration. 

Adrien realized later he probably should’ve thrown his flowers onto the ice like everyone else, but seeing her soft smile with rosy cheeks and bright eyes on him when he handed them to her shyly and her light giggle when he jokingly told her she should teach him sometimes, he selfishly basked in her attention more than he should for “just a friend”

**Author's Note:**

> and i oop- it’s short :(  
> but  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
